With increasing consumer expectations of digital display performance, including accurate and consistent color reproduction, significant variation in output color as a function of varying output display content is increasingly unacceptable to users. Further, as consumer devices increasingly incorporate multiple displays oriented in close proximity to one another, output color variations are more noticeable to users. While display devices are often calibrated upon commissioning to provide similar output colors in response to input signals, they are not calibrated based on varying display content over time.